


Years’ worth

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Eating, Feelings, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing, dining out, needy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: It was supposed to be just a fancy bbq. Nothing more.





	Years’ worth

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This takes place after the time skip when the boys are few years older! 
> 
> This fic was based on this [ask](https://call-me-ala.tumblr.com/post/184671017085/i-have-a-theory-about-the-neck-bite-and-the-kiss#notes) (ask concerns chapter is 284), it somehow inspired me, but the outcome wasn’t what I expected at all (lol)… Because somehow this turned a lot hornier (and like +1000 words longer) than it was supposed to?? Oh well… Not sure what to think. So let me know what you think!

 

Right now, Guan Shan could immediately tell what He Tian had in mind. He had seen that look on his face before, had seen that body language before, the way his eyes lingered a little longer than usual, his dark eyes staring straight at him before he would come for him. Not that there was much distance to close between them in begin with, after all, he was already right there, sitting next to him, his presence looming over him, possessive and wanting. Guan Shan had told him to sit on the other side of the table, but no, it was He Tian he was talking to, of course he did just what he himself wanted to. It wasn’t that the seat was cramped, no, on the other hand, it had plenty of room for two people, but being trapped between a wall and He Tian often led to… things. Things that made Guan Shan often lose his cool and want to punch or get away from He Tian, things that made his pulse rate instantly rise to heavens and neck unwantedly throb, almost as if expecting, remembering the gentle, barely touching lips on his skin and tightly hugging arms around his body - And this scent. He Tian’s scent. He Tian was already there, body inching closer to his, his heat prying on his skin. Or maybe, it could be, that the heat and hotness in the air was all just coming from the big barbeque grill on the table, the private room He Tian had reserved for dinner ridiculously fancy and the restaurant surely expensive as hell, the meat on the plates waiting to be grilled looking absolutely mouthwatering.

“Cut the crap, you’re too close,” Guan Shan nudged He Tian with his elbow and surprisingly he backed off a little. Damn his heart was racing. Racing so hard he thought it would jump out of his chest, his palms already slightly sweaty. His eyes darted back to the food the waiter had just brought in. Everything looked amazing, various foods neatly and beautifully placed on the plates, almost too fancy to even eat. The meat in particular, it looked high class, just like the ones he had seen on some tv-shows his mom had watched at home every now and then, some shows about people trying out high cuisine restaurants. He gulped, betting it would taste nothing like he had had before. His mind on the food he picked up the chopsticks and moved some of the meat on the grill, delicious aromas instantly filling the air.

It seemed like for once He Tian was taking the hint, it amazed Guan Shan a bit.

Or at least it seemed so. For 5 seconds or so. _  
_

_Don't count your chickens before they're hatched, huh?_

Guan Shan could recognize that hand anywhere. Unexpectedly, his heart skipped a beat and he blamed it on the suddenness, the element of surprise his excuse on everything. The fingers curled around his nape, and for a moment he felt uncomfortable. What if He Tian could feel his pulse on his neck? Because his heart was already back to going crazy, tension building in his muscles at his own awareness of the situation. What was it with him today? He was already used to He Tian and his manners for no personal space, his way of invading his personal space and touching him easily, and for some odd reason he especially seemed to like his neck area, it really was his favourite spot Guan Shan had come to notice… But if he was so used to it, why was he so aware of everything today? A slight massage on his nape kept his thoughts on the matter, He Tian’s fingers gently rubbing over his skin again and again. His touch was hotter than usual, a shiver or two running along Guan Shan’s spine along the movements. The air in the room still felt weirdly hot. Guan Shan glared at the grill, determined it was the cause for the sweat slowly gathering on his skin. He Tian’s fingers grazed over the black stud on left his ear, and Guan Shan could feel his stare on him. He tilted his head so he could give him a death stare. He was here to eat, not for any bullshit. He Tian didn’t seem to mind anything, his mood not swayed at all. A teasing smile grew on his lips.

“Little Mo, what’s that look for?”

The chopsticks still on his other hand, Guan Shan’s free hand slashed to remove He Tian’s from his neck, and impatiently he went for He Tian’s neck instead, the distance between them diminishing greatly. The dark eyes staring at him narrowed slightly, but Guan Shan could tell that He Tian wasn’t really that alarmed. Somehow it pissed him off. He gripped a little firmer and long fingers wound up around his wrist, question following from the satisfied looking lips: “What comes next?”

He could feel that breath on his skin, warm air passing softly on his already heated skin. Guan Shan looked at He Tian’s moving mouth, a thought dawning on his mind: since when had he lowered his gaze down to He Tian’s lips? His eyes shot back at waiting dark eyes, the sizzle of cooking meat suddenly loud in his ears. He Tian was already leaning in, Guan Shan’s body instinctively leaning away from him, but black hair was already reaching his eye level and coming closer. He knew what was coming next, what it would feel like, He Tian had done it occasionally, and Guan Shan knew and did not knew what it all meant. His breath picked up, mind slowly going blank as heated blow of air landed on his sweaty skin. He waited for it, wanted it, expected it, but one thing still bothered him: why was it so damn hot in this room? His grip on He Tian was already nonexistent, fingers slipping away from his skin and before he knew it, he had fixed his touch, thump sliding under his jaw while the rest of his fingers rested on the side of his head, his now firm hold forcing He Tian to look up at him. It didn’t take even a second, He Tian’s eyes widening significantly at the change of plans as Guan Shan awkwardly looked down at him, a nervous breath on his lips before he closed the gap and pressed his lips on He Tian’s. He hadn’t planned on doing this today, but he had admitted to himself that this would happen eventually, how, when, where, he hadn’t ever thought that far. Unlike he imagined, He Tian was oddly obedient, not an inch of movement from his side for the second or two his lips rested against He Tian’s. Hesitantly, Guan Shan broke off, his eyes lingering on He Tian’s lips before he was mentally ready to back away and face the look on He Tian. When he finally got back some of his personal space and dared lift his gaze, he was met with a stunned, dumbfounded face, and Guan Shan kind of wanted to mock him for being so taken by surprise. Just as he snickered smugly and was about to retort something nasty, a strong palm reached in his short hair and pulled him back, heavy breath landing on lips before stealing them in another kiss. It was nothing like his nervous, brief, heart beating touch, no, this was clearly hungry, experimenting, He Tian trying his boundaries, desperate desire unleashing as he pried his lips kiss after kiss. Guan Shan was overwhelmed, unable to do anything than kiss back for a moment, accept all of those devouring kisses eating him, breath jagged as he a moment later tried to break apart, his words dropping one by one from lips. Fuck, he was going to kill He Tian..!

“The meat… is going… to burn...!!!”

Guan Shan’s breath hitched loudly as something slipped inside his mouth, He Tian’s tongue soon going over for a brief swipe to taste his. A quiet hum of satisfied moan landed on Guan Shan’s ears, and he felt his already hot face radiate even stronger. Why did that just now sound… that _good_? Everything was on fire, his senses overloading as he kissed He Tian back, out of breath, lips throbbing hotly against each kiss he received, each kiss he gave back to He Tian. He took his palm against He Tian’s chest, trying to get him to calm down, trying to get him come to his senses and it seemed like he finally took the hint, their hard breaths mingling as He Tian stopped his selfish advances. A second or five passed, Guan Shan easing his death grip on the chopsticks he still held on his other hand. He leaned away, claiming his own personal space back and taking one more look of still a bit breathless He Tian. A stupid mistake, he soon found out.

“Thanks for the meal,” He Tian said, a twist of playfulness and satisfaction on his lips soon after.

“We haven’t even started eating yet?!” Guan Shan fumed, hurriedly facing the table and working on the meat in the barbeque grill, “And asshole, what were you going to do if this meat had burned into ashes?! You shouldn’t waste food! Especially this expensive!”

“So fierce, little Mo~! I’ll treat you something better, come to my place today after this.”

“Go to hell.”

“Is that a yes?”

Guan Shan gathered the half burned meat in a plate and pushed it in front of He Tian.

“This is your fault. You eat it. And DON’T say whatever you’re about to say.”

He Tian reached towards Guan Shan. He was on alert, the greasy chopsticks in his hand swiftly between them like a barrier.

“I’m starving.”

“Eat your food,” Guan Shan nodded coldly towards the plate.

“I’m not talking about that.”

Fuck. He felt the heat instantly on his face. He cursed his expressive body.

“Scram already.”

He Tian retreated back, grabbing a pair of chopsticks for himself from the table. He glanced back at Guan Shan, his face still a match with his red hair.

“I love it when your body’s so honest~”

“What the chicken dick are saying, fuck, you’re ruining the dinner…” Guan Shan grumbled annoyed. It was impossible to make a dent on He Tian’s mood when he was feeling _that_ good. He had tried before a few times and it never worked. It annoyed the hell out of him, but as he grilled the meat, the food was soon the only thing he could think of. The texture and flavour was pure bliss as he expected, nothing compared to the cheap meat he bought for dinner, it was such a shame he could not have this every day. He ignored the annoying pest next to him, He Tian’s chopsticks moving around the burned bits on his plate while throwing side glances at Guan Shan. After the meal, He Tian promised to drive Guan Shan back, telling him he would take him home, home ending up meaning _He Tian’s home_. That evening his lips throbbed, his red, thin lips turning puffy and sore as He Tian craved for years’ worth of his lips.

 


End file.
